Call from Another World
by Multiversal
Summary: Average teenager Kenny finds himself in the Pokemon world, where he must somehow learn lessons of life that he should already know. Will he even be able to find his way back home and while that's happening, is he falling for the Mightyena that he partnered with? Rated M for strong language and violence maybe. Also lemons probably of Human x Pokemon, if I feel like it later on...
1. New Frontier

_**Call from Another World**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _There was a strange, nearly unnatural storm...the day it happened. The day that everything was going to change... It's a lot to explain and I don't even know where to start. Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself yet have I…? My fault, I guess. For now, you can just call me Kenny. Or Ken if you like._

 _Have you ever wondered, any of the shows you've watched, any of the video games you've played actually might have been real somewhere else, in another dimension perhaps? Yeah, I didn't either. At least before then..._

 _Despite the storm happening outside, today started like any other weekend morning, well not exactly though…_

* * *

My eyes felt like they could barely open, normal for any other teen my age I suppose. I sat up in my bed and wiped my eyes clean of any debris from my terrible sleep.

I don't always sleep so badly though. I did have a really weird dream though...It was pretty vivid too at that.

There was something speaking to me, telling me that I was kind of a lazy bum and I took life as well as people for granted and that I would have to learn what it felt like to trust others and gain life experience.

Thinking about it, I laid back down for a moment. " _I'm a seventeen year old guy nearly eighteen, a full adult..."_

Not all too sure why I was thinking it over anyway, but for some reason it felt more real than fantasy…

"Hhm _, that voice kind of was right. Sure I had a couple of friends, of course also family. But for the most part when push comes to shove I would have to protect myself. Some of those people told me I might have had pride issues, can't blame them one bit." I thought to myself._

" _I already know i'm not the best person, but I know more than people think I do. If anything's for sure I still make better decisions than most kids my age." Y_ es, I'll admit for the most part I just play video games and draw stuff. So what, I don't understand it.

I then suddenly remembered something else, that voice said something about 10 A.M. I look towards my alarm clock only to find it 7:39 in the morning.

I stared at it in anticipation for a moment. " _Why...am I up so early? How weird..."_ I thought to myself, I was actually getting worked up over a stupid dream.

"This is such bull shit." I laughed before I stood to my feet and went to go do my chores like any other teenager had.

While I was walking I felt a sudden cold wind blow by me, I felt myself trip and hit my head smack dab into the wall as if it was possible to trip on thin air.

"Ow…" I grunted, swearing under my breath as I rubbed my delicate head.

"Just, what was that?" I say to myself before I scramble back into my room more on guard than ever, not even realizing I was becoming more paranoid by the minute.

I looked at my alarm clock again for some reason...somehow...it was suddenly 9:23.

My rear end slammed onto the ground, I felt like my jaw was going to drop.

"What the...did I step on it? Is it daylight savings time already? I thought it was January still..." I racked my head. Looking around every clock around the house quickly, I realized it was true.

"So it must be daylight savings after all.." I concluded with a cross of my arms.

"No it isn't, child." Said a voice from nowhere. Wait, maybe it was more like it was here, but somewhere far away at the same time.

I knocked my knuckles against my noggin. I was obviously losing it but my action only caused the voice to ring inside my head much to the agony of my temples.

" _Dammit, what the hell is going on!?"_

"Listen here child. You have thirty minutes until the time strikes ten as I have told you before."

My jaw dropped down unable to believe what I was hearing, was that really not just a dream and something more!?

"Get whatever you think you'll need, you will be away from your home for a very long time. I am not messing around with you and no you are not still in a dream. It will be your fault if you are unprepared to head into the new world."

 _"Well if you're going to be that vague about it, then you should have sent me then and there..."_

The voice seemed to vanish, as wind seemed to sweep through my ears, much to my relief. I could feel the sweat dripping down on my face, that was painful.

I thought Florida was a pretty normal place but for some reason, I couldn't help but gain a grin on my face all of a sudden. It was the first time I actually felt something so...exciting in a while. I looked at my clock again. 9:31.

* * *

"Yikes." I said somewhat quietly to myself, not knowing what to believe in anymore.

I thought about it for a quick moment, guessing there would be nothing wrong with just amusing myself and the voice that my head was obviously making up.

It almost reminded me of the one that consumed my mind when I looked a little too far into a certain horror game as a child. Only thing that was new this time around is that I'm not fueled by fear, or really much else to be honest nowadays.

It was all pretty much as simple as getting some clothes to wear, and food to eat, I kind of thought it would be like camping. Cut some slack if you will. I slipped on my average black shirt, blue jeans, and red shoe outfit, it was pretty much trademarked by me at this point since everyone would recognize me.

I looked into my wallet. "Dead broke. Only thirty dollars, what luck." I said sarcastically.

My bag that I packed, strapped against my back tighter than ever, I had to eventually adjust it as it was getting a little annoying.

If anything I wanted to do this alone and I was glad to be taking a step to life on my own, no one would hold me back, I could go see for myself what the beyond was like and there wasn't a limit to what I could discover!

That's kind of been my dream for a while, or you could say ambition. It wasn't that I actually hated the people that cared about me, but somethings, I feel are necessary to do alone…

Look, it's obvious that I am going nuts, it's ridiculous. Nonetheless, I like amusing myself anyway, so I sat on my bed waiting.

I was confident that it was a joke, possibly one my own desires created to give me some hope. Hope, is not a certainty in my heart though.

 _9:45...9:46...9:48...Ugh time is slow...9:52...9:59...10…_

As I glared at the alarm clock, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself a little.

In fact for some reason, this was really cracking me up. My face was cringing up with laughter. "I can't...believe I fell for these stupid mind tricks…" I laughed so hard I could feel heat intensifying on my face...and grass under my body…?

* * *

I stopped for a minute, my face loosening up but my eyes remained closed.

"Uh...did mom already get that new carpet in...while I was laughing...on my...bed…" I opened my eyes only finding the sun, clouds, sky, a few large birds flying around.

Below me, really was grass. Around, trees. Not a sighting of my room was found, besides the bag on my back. My face became rather plain at that point as I said nothing but a simple "Okay." There were no words to describe this moment.

A drop of sweat dripped down the side of my face.

"Oh jeez, I have fully lost it now." I slowly crawled against a tree and laid against it, trying to comprehend the hallucination I was now suffering. Did I went beserk playing a certain platformer someday and I ate I random mushroom or something?

"Oh man...what if someone came by me in this state? What will they see...wait." I snap my fingers with a plan coming quickly to mind.

"I'll just sit here...and wait until it's over." I was already convinced no doubt and I have decided to relax myself without any worries. I looked around at the scenery for a while, it did seem somewhat fresh, out from the city which was a nice little touch.

I heard something moving quickly through the grass, it wasn't coming at me, but it was close enough to tell. I looked towards that direction to find some kind of bizarre creature dash past me in a weird way. Though it was moving in strange zigzag patterns, I got a good look at it...seemed familiar.

" _A weird zigzag striped pattern that kind of reminds me of a raccoon. Okay. Brown and...what is that second color? White or cream? Who cares. Now that I think about it the whole body of the creature seemed to be a zigzag pattern. Wait a minute…"_

I put on my thinking cap, wait a minute... no that couldn't have been a Zigzagoon...from what I saw though, it looked like that exact _**Pokemon**_.

I smacked myself in the head, remembering this was all an illusion.

I relaxed my body once more, well I started to until I suddenly heard a growling that made me jump to attention. Probably sounding something more like a deep snarl.

" _Ken...it's just an illusion. Like a theater or something, just enjoy the show."_ I convinced myself in my head turning to where I heard the snarling from.

* * *

I was still, nearly frozen from what I saw coming my way. There was not just one, but a whole pack of Houndoom! They were like some kind of...angry rage fire!

I decided it wasn't worth to see how this show was going to end so I quickly got on my feet and ran as fast as my legs could take me and of course that wasn't too fast even if I was running like hell.

" _Too fucking believe they were my favorite Pokemon too!"_ I whined inside my head as I realized I would have to do something I have never done before, or else surely I would be fried...I didn't like it, but...

"HOLY FUCK! OH GOD, ARCEUS, OR WHATEVER YOU PEOPLE SAY HERE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled to the the top of my lungs before feeling something ram itself painfully in my side sending me near flinging into some kind of a ditch along with it.

Whatever this thing was currently was holding me down as the Houndoom continuously ran along like a herd of horses, it was as if they didn't even care that I was there.

Soon as they were gone, the thing got itself off of me. The real question now was should I decide to just get up.

I saw black paws in front of my face, equipped with huge claws. Those of which could easily tear me apart.

I continued to look up slowly trying to be careful, the black fur seemed to end around the top of its four legs. Obviously it was a canine of sorts, I continued looking, now gray fur...but two shiny black manes went down it's back...do I dare to look at the face? Oh well, yolo I suppose...

I had a good feeling I knew what this was, but now to put this theory, fact really, to the test.

Bright red nose, rhombus like ears, piercing red eyes, large fangs, if anything that would sure put the 'might' in a Mightyena.

It was then, I have realized, I was ultimately screwed.

Why is it staring at me...that way?

I slowly started to crawl back even though I would've been smarter to just sit there and die. It has been a while since I have actually felt fear like what I feel now…

The Mightyena continued to stare, quite seeming like a glare to me. It kept coming closer to me each inch I backed away but I stopped in my tracks cringing in pain as my arm suddenly started to burn badly.

"What the hell?" I cursed to myself as I held my arm in pain. "Did I miss something…?"

The pain made me not even want to move, but in my weakened state, unfortunately the canine only came closer to me. _Isn't this the part where someone saves me?_

" _If this really is a dream...wake me up...wake me up right now! Why is all of this happening today when my schedule today was just so perfect...eating, sleeping, and gaming. Then this happens..what would probably be a dream come true became a nightmare in ten minutes flat!"_

"I'm not sure if you understand me. But may I have...one final request?"

* * *

The Mightyena tilted its head questionably at my question.

"What are you talking about?" It said, wait, she said in a feminine like voice. _Did I just hear that correctly, who put me under this drug?_

"Sorry, but did you just speak…?" I asked her and she opened her eyes widely with an amused expression.

"You actually understood me!?" The canine showed a big grin, what was she up to?

"This is amazing. I didn't know there was a human that could understand me!" It seemed pretty enthusiastic about this, so I think this was obviously in a fantasy world like a normal Pokemon world only that I could understand Pokemon.

As strange as it was, I still tried to sneak away from her while she was distracted.

She turned her head over to me making me stop from intimidation and she walked over.

There wasn't a thing I could do now, or ever actually. She sniffed at my arm, the one that got burned from reasons I do not remember.

Could the scent of burned meat possibly be blowing through her nose at this second? All of a sudden I felt my arm was surrounded by a strange light.

"Huh?" I said as I looked at my arm, the pain was gone, no burn marks, nothing but my smooth light brown skin. I sighed in relief.

Why exactly did she do this though, I had no words to say to this. I looked her direction and she only had a smile on her face.

"You should learn to trust others a little more." She giggled as I thought to myself that those words were similar to what that voice was going on about inside my head.

"This is a weirdly specific dream." I said to myself with the Mightyena's ears twitching slightly, so I believe she heard it.

"Uh, thanks for saving me." I added with a hint of embarrassment, sure there was nothing wrong with being saved by a girl, but me being saved by anyone in general was my issue.

"Aw, no problem. You should just be a little bit more careful. Those Houndoom aren't really bad, they don't like anyone being in their way though." The Mightyena said before continuing on. "Also, did you just say that you were dreaming this whole thing?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I don't belong here, my world is much different than this, it's bland to put it simply. Also, you're probably just a figment of my imagination." I told her, she was obviously not buying a word of what I was saying. Although this dream felt strangely realistic and I normally don't feel so much pain, this still had to be a dream.

Of course I didn't prove to have too much time to think it over as the canine next to me began to growl deeply seeming really annoyed.

" _Dammit, did I just offend her by saying that!? Me and my stupid mouth!"_ I thought silently as a toothy smirk played across her face.

"Would you like me to test whether or not this is a dream, that I am just a figment of your immagination?" She asked me making me hurriedly shake my head no, not wanting to be bitten or worse.

Her face returned to her normal bright smile as quick as it turned in the first place.

She sat next to me, her fur lightly brushed against my skin, making me feel somewhat weird but it wasn't bad.

"Okay, if this isn't a dream or whatever...alright I'll look at it as such. What's your name anyway? If you have one." I asked the Mightyena.

"It's Dalieya." She smiled at me. Actually, it was a pretty nice name for a Mightyena, in fact, it reminded me too much of someone close to me who passed on. That story is for another time though.

"Pretty nice name." I complimented, she blushed with pride, for some reason I was not sure of.

"Thanks, i'm sure you have a pretty nice name too. What is it?"

"Kenny or just Ken. Yes I know that's a weird name, just go with it." I said with a plain tone.

"I think it's a cool name, honestly." She told me, I smiled a little bit even if I didn't want to. I stood up to my feet.

"Thanks." I said to her before I began to climb out of the ditch, Dalieya of course, followed for some reason. I wondered what it could be that she still wanted from me.

"What?" I asked looking her way as her paw skipped back and forth against the grass.

"Well, since you're new to this world, as you say. You would probably need someone to protect you from other pokemon, you know." She gave me an innocent smile, she was actually right, maybe.

"You may be right, but still it's not like I can't handle whatever comes my way." I said, once again my pride forcing itself over my ego as I crossed my arms.

Dalieya only gave a laugh and walked over to me lightly bumping against my leg.

"Sure you can, big boy. Good luck when a wild Pokemon comes around looking for a snack."

She was now walking away, which I let her do for a moment before I face-palmed knowing that she called my bluff.

"Alright, come back I need you. Please" I said under my breath just loud enough for Dalieya to hear and come back with that same happy smile she always seemed to have on her muzzle.

"C'mon Ken, we'll be a team. This'll be a great thing, I'll watch your back and you'll watch mine. I won't explain this right now, but I feel I need you too." She said to me with a smile, extending her paw out to me.

I had no choice really anyway, so I shook her paw, feeling her paw somehow made me smile too. For now this won't be a bad idea, keep in mind though I am the one who made this decision.

"You have my word too, Dalieya. For now we'll work together from here."

So, I guess this isn't really a dream after all. I'm not sure where everything will go from here and i'm not even completely sure why Dalieya wants to help me out in the first place, but for now I guess I have no choice but to just go with the flow, I suppose.


	2. Past to Present

**Call from Another World**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author: Hey guys i'm actually surprised a few people actually like the story so far. Please keep reviewing! It makes me a better writer and I will listen to ya!**

 **So anyway, please enjoy the next installment here. I don't own Pokémon obviously, just my characters and such.**

* * *

 _Alright, so things have gotten pretty weird lately..._

 _I'm suddenly taken from my nice home in Florida into the Pokemon world, not only that but I have already seemed to have acquired a partner, a happy go lucky Mightyena named Dalieya. She didn't seem too bad and for the Bite Pokemon I haven't been bitten once thankfully._

 _With bag still strapped to my back and some spending money I would probably only last a day, still, call me wrong, but this is kind of awesome…_

 _That voice still bothered me, even if I haven't heard it since I came here. Still, what was it that thing said I had to learn again…? Learn to trust. Appreciate others. Other stuff I don't remember too well. Meh, I guess i'll worry about it later..._

* * *

A cool wind was beginning to blow its way through the air as it was starting to become pretty late, I happened to be following Dalieya's lead to who knows where, but all this exercise was making me kind of tired.

My Mightyena comrade noticed my slack and turned around to me. "Maybe we should be taking a break for the night."

She looked up at the orange sky, Murkrow began to set flight throughout the horizon. Then, I realized what she just said.

"Take a break for the night. As in, sleeping out here? On the grass? No bed? No anything!?" I exclaimed pointing towards the ground at each word.

Dalieya tilted her head to me like she had no problem with this...wait a minute i'm forgetting she's a wild Pokemon.

"Yeah. I don't see what's wrong with it. This is a pretty peaceful, open spot. And i'm confident other Pokemon won't attack us way out here." She reassured me. It didn't seem like I had too much of a choice as I had no clue where to go from here anyway...

"You humans sure are weird. You should try sleeping out here more often, it's actually more refreshing, Ken."

Dalieya laid onto the grass, but that statement made me rather curious of something.

"So wait, you know what it's like sleeping in a house?"

"Yeah, I used to have a trainer."

She used to have a trainer? She may know a little more than I thought, I wonder what could've happened to him or her, especially that Dalieya was a little quiet at that last part.

I sat down next to her, the grass seemed much softer on closer inspection, I don't know why i'm so easily amused when I would already be thinking of something else more important.

Anyway, back to trait of thought. What possibly could've happened to her trainer?

I looked over to her, just silent staring at the orange sky, was it a question I should even ask?

"I guess you're wondering where he is now, huh?" The canine asked me, making me fall out of the battle going on inside my head.

"I am to be honest, but you don't need to tell me. I understand if you don't." I said in conclusion deciding to not try and push her.

"No, I think I will. I think I should get it off of my chest anyway, to someone at least."

I was silent but I nodded my head. She wasn't wrong in that case. The hyena took a sigh and she then began to speak.

* * *

"The first time we've met couldn't have started out any simpler. It was your average wild human encounter. Like you, he had no Pokemon, so I was curious as to why he would suddenly try and catch me, a Mightyena out of the blue. But he was so confident, he didn't have fear of me. I saw no need of attacking or running, I became rather curious of him."

I listened as she continued, though if one thing was for sure, we were two different people...

"Needless to go into too much detail, I actually decided to let him catch me. He turned out to be a really kind trainer, his name was Sanin. Since I was his first partner we had a lot of time to bond and we've grown attached to each other. I have always vowed to watch him and protect him whenever I needed too…"

She stopped for a moment. I watched her closely, her paws began to shake a little, her eyes glistening as they watered up. I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen next, but I listened on, not going to be rude.

"It was a horrible day...Sanin and I were stuck out in the wilderness, it was raining hard and we had no shelter since we were still traveling around. It wasn't far from where we sit know, actually."

She took a long pause between her words, her tears were matting her cheek fur now. "A Pokemon came towards us, one that was horribly powerful and malicious. I never got a good look at that hideous face it had...But...without mercy, he killed my trainer...Sanin. He tortured him, mangled him, he took his time torturing him, as I laid there on the ground, beaten...forced to watch and unable to help... He took his sweet time murdering him...I can't stress it enough...His cries of agony, pain...I couldn't bare to listen but I had no choice. No matter how much I called him...screamed his name, he wouldn't get up and save himself..."

I sat there in silence as her body began to shake more violently with each moment that passed, claws digging deep into the ground to anchor herself to no avail.

I had no clue what I should say to her, maybe this wasn't a moment for words. Without much thought being put into it, I wrapped my arms around the canine in the most comforting way possible.

"Don't worry. It's okay...you couldn't do anything about it. He was just too strong, you can't help that sometimes..." I said quietly, she glared at me with tear filled eyes before shutting them tightly and putting her head into my side sobbing.

"That's the problem! I was too weak to protect him!" She yelled, her sobbing never seeming to end over the passing of her close friend.

"I know how you feel, Dalieya..." I held her head up with my hand.

"I have also lost people before. The feeling of wishing you could do better for them, it's overwhelming I know. But, it doesn't change someone's fate. Death is unavoidable, sadly. If anything...I look more forward to what's ahead, and sometimes...well I forget to appreciate what I have a lot, actually. Look, I have no idea why i'm here still, whether i'll live or die here. Still, you're here, you said you would protect me...I think I understand now…" I said to her, not even sure what I have even said.

Dalieya was staring at me now, I couldn't tell the expression she had on her face but soon she had a smile across her muzzle, making me smile somewhat too for some reason.

"Ken...thanks." She told me, her body wasn't shaking anymore as she appeared much calmer now.

I actually felt really good for once, a new type of feeling. Kind of felt warm but who cares about that?

"You're kind of like...a second chance to me. I owe to everything that I've lost to protect you, Ken. I'm glad to have met you..."

I stayed silent, never have I heard someone say such a strange thing to me. I couldn't help but have a cheesy grin and blush on my face though, I have to admit I kind of liked it.

I took my hand and rubbed it down the two manes of black fur that stretched down her back, it made her feel a little more comfortable now.

"So you're saying...i'm like your reason for living now?" I asked out of curiosity and she nodded to me. I never would've wanted someone to get this attached to me, I didn't know that was possible, this quickly.

Still I nodded back, trying to take this responsibility into my mind and make it a priority. I wasn't even here for a day, yet all if this suddenly happened out of nowhere...

I looked towards Dalieya and wiped her face of her tears, which she was relieved enough of letting me do.

I decided to take my bag off of my back which was actually forgotten about since I dropped in here. Nightfall seemed to have came already during our conversation, weird how I haven't noticed since there was an exception. I laid on the grass.

"Might as well get used to the idea i'm sleeping out here tonight." I joked though I didn't expect Dalieya to giggle. At least she was back to her normal self.

* * *

"May I ask you a question, Ken?"

I perked up out of any trance I have fallen in the past second and I nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Well, since your world is different than ours...what is it like?"

I thought for a moment even if there wasn't too much to say. "I think it's not too different from this one, we don't have Pokemon and things like that though. Animals back at home don't really have powers, not any that I know of. The only thing in common animals and Pokemon have in common is that they could probably exterminate the human race if they wanted too." I shrugged it off already knowing it for a fact.

"Oh. Did you have a family?"

Once again I was forced to silence for a moment, yes I did have a family of course, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to talk about them however, nonetheless I nodded to her. "Yeah I did. Just a mom, stepfather, two brothers and three dogs."

Dalieya was looking rather lost. "What's a stepfather?"

So many questions she has, not that I was annoyed with answering them but she was obviously a very curious one, which is a good thing.

"Uh...I guess it's just the guy that takes care of you and loves your mom when the normal dad is gone."

I didn't know how to explain it, but Dalieya seemed to have understood apparently although I could guess that she was confused to why I had a stepfather instead of my actual dad but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she asked me another question.

"Do you miss them at all?"

I would have to admit that it would be kind of complicated to explain to her.

"Well, I've only been here for a short time, I haven't thought of them too much. I'll put it like this, eventually I would have to 'break free' of my chains anyway. Here, i'm free to make my own decisions and I don't have to hear what's right from them anymore...I can figure it out myself…"

The both of us were silent at that point.

"Oh. I love my family, I hope I could see them one day." She said quietly, making me feel a little bad.

"Look, it's not that I hate them or anything. I just want to be my own person, be in charge of my own decisions. I'm smart, and i'll only get farther in life if I learn things for myself, ya know. But yeah, in a way I do wonder how they are..."

Dalieya had a smile on her face seeming a bit relieved that I was thinking about my family. I couldn't blame her for being worried though, not everyone's family relationships are golden.

We mostly talked as an hour passed, maybe, I was currently regretting not bringing a watch with me thinking this was a freaking joke. I took my mind off of it now as it was too late to complain.

I stared at the grass as the winds made it sway likes waves of the ocean.

"I have to admit you're right about this outside stuff. It's not too bad, definitely wouldn't be doing this back at home though."

* * *

We both had a good laugh.

" _I actually like hanging out with Dalieya. She's really friendly and caring, kind of like a mom, female friend, whatever people would probably say we are to each other. I just hope she kind of feels the same way. Just what did I do to deserve her? Hhmmm…"_

I thought to myself, Dalieya seemed to be thinking too when I looked at her, was it possible she was thinking the same thing? Whatever thoughts were clouding up inside my mind I decided to shake off for now as I did not want to get too much into it.

Looking up at the sky, I saw the full moon.

" _Just what am I supposed to be doing here?"_ I started to ask myself before I felt fur press up against my body.

It was of course Dalieya, sleeping, peacefully. It seemed like she didn't have a care in the world, now that I think about it crying is exhausting, I would never admit to anyone what I baby I was but crying was only good for better sleep then, and besides, people who need to let their emotions out, it's the still the only use of it I see up to date.

" _Times are different now, tomorrow always will be a new day from here. Since time has changed, so have I. I didn't need anyone to set my path, i'm grown up now..."_

I got comfortable next to Dalieya laying my head down on the soft grass. I closed my eyes and focused myself on going to sleep, which for a person like me, was a rather easy task…

* * *

" _Ugh...what the hell...stop trying to get me up…"_

I turned over onto my side still keeping my eyes shut after feeling paws shaking my body. I was having a really great dream about all of the food I could possibly eat like a certain monkey guy does...who doesn't hate being woken from an awesome dream like that?

The air still felt cool so it wasn't daytime yet...why am I being summoned to this world…?

"C'mon Ken, get up it's nearly morning." I heard from a feminine voice, oh wait that must be Dalieya.

Please don't tell me she's an early bird and she's going to keep waking me up before it reaches 12 P.M. Suddenly the shaking stopped, and I already knew within a few minutes I would be allowed to return to my dream world, my beautiful dream world with all of the food I could imagine…

" _...It won't be long now…"_ That's what I was thinking before I suddenly heard a couple of large, quick moving footsteps and ferocious roar came right to my ear.

"Oh shit!"

I jumped up from my resting place in a quick reaction to save myself, only succeeding to trip on my foot and fall over on my ass. I was stuck there gripping my chest to catch my breath.

I then heard Dalieya's giggle as she walked up to me. "Rise and shine, Ken." She said with a grin while I reeled my head back still trying to breathe precious air.

"Oh jeebus why...just why…?" I eventually snapped out of it and looked at the sky, the sun was just rising up so it was probably only six or seven in the morning!

I glared at Dalieya, not for scaring the crap out of me but waking me up so early. But as I continued to look at her face, her fur reflecting the light the sky gave, I couldn't keep being angry like I apparently wanted to and I sighed.

"Heh, top of the morning, Dalieya." I said cooling myself down seeing her face.

"Hope I didn't scare you too bad. Did I?" She asked with the most innocent smile, I merely crossed my arms.

"Being cautious and having fear are two different things, ya know." I pointed out as I stood to my feet. She only gave me a giggle as a response.

"Sure thing, big guy." She added with a grin as with nearly everything else she said.

I huffed. "Just what am I going to do with you." I said shaking my head, both of us started to laugh until I felt something take over my body.

I gripped my stomach as I fell onto my knees. Dalieya looked towards me with a shocked expression before it turned into a frightened one and she ran over to my side as my head reeled over my body.

"Ken what's wrong!?" She asked me in a hurry, though I felt like I could barely answer I left her with this.

"If I don't do something about this...it's all going to be over..."


	3. Simple Joys

**Call from Another World**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author: Hey everyone welcome to Chapter 3 of this story. Hope you all have been doing well the past three months.**

 **Got a lengthy (lengthy for my stories anyway) C.F.A.W. chapter here to hopelessly make up for this disappearance, so I hope you're ready. Give me feedback if you want.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Pokémon and of course, please enjoy.**

* * *

I held my stomach with a tight grip, this feeling...I knew it all too well. It was something I had to deal with everyday.

I was obviously worrying Dalieya to death, she wouldn't stop shaking me. I managed to get one word out of my mouth.

"Hungry…" I told her and I left her with a blank expression on her face and she was silent.

I raised my eyebrow, confused despite the severe level of agony I felt in my belly, but the pain I didn't see coming was Dalieya smacking on my head with a couple of Shadow Claws, which really fucking hurt!

"Ken you idiot! You were only hungry why didn't you just say something you scared the life out of me." She growled at me angrily as my face laid into the ground under me and I was holding my head instead of my stomach now.

"Sorry...I just react to hunger differently from normal people…"

" _Note to self...try not to worry Dalieya anymore. Geez…"_ I thought to myself regretfully, but I didn't think she would overreact to that...then again I have never done it front of others before.

The Mightyena sighed not really wanting to stay mad at me.

"Well...I guess I should calm down. We've only knew each other for a day I suppose." She giggled as if the previous scene never happened.

After picking myself up I looked around for my bag. Once I saw it, I walked over to it weakly and began to search through it.

It was a pretty large bag if I didn't mention it before, but now that I think about it...how did pokemon trainers keep all of that crap in one bag. _It's beyond me._

"Yes, awesome."

At least the hungry part of my body took this rather seriously besides most of the other parts of me, I guess I think more with my gut than my head sometimes.

I had nothing much, just some sandwiches I had cooked just in case. They were inside a nifty container I had for storing small food stock.

Mmmm, ham, pepperoni, bacon and cheese...my favorite and best. _Seriously, try it..._

Dalieya walked over to me with a confused look.

"I guess you don't know what this is, to put it simple. It's food, even if i'm sure these exist here. Here, try one."

People back at home would probably think I went crazy sharing food with someone, I was just being nice since I don't even know when was the last time she ate.

She started to take small bites out of the sandwich I held to her before she ate the rest of it whole, as I did the same with the majority.

Because of my eating issue, however all of that was gone. I was only lucky I had a fast metabolism otherwise I would be much bigger than I am now.

My body had more than just that I guess, because I was actually built rather well, considering I don't get near as much time to work out as I used to have.

"I should've asked earlier, but where are we exactly? Also, where were we even heading to?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about it! This is the Axael region, why is it called that? I honestly have no clue."

"Pretty much like someone took two syllables of a word and switched them around, how original. Not like I can do much better anyway, so go on."

Dalieya nodded.

"Mhm, the region is actually based on innovation as well as constant change, I have only seen some of the places but none of them are the same as the last. We're at the near end of the Verdant Plains, or simply just Route 12. It's a very wide an open space as I am sure you have noticed with trees growing here and there."

"Alright, fair enough. Now where are we headed?"

"Looking over to the northeast, we'll soon be in Occed city. Don't mind the strange name, the city itself is mostly just a plain city. There's fashion stores, restaurants, just about anything you can think of. There's a lot of people running around, though."

Dalieya obviously seemed rather shy around a lot of people, which I found sort of odd but it wasn't a bother to me.

"So that's where we're going now, eh? Doesn't sound too bad." I replied crossing my arms.

"Yes, mostly so I can become your official first pokemon when we reach the pokemon center!"

The hyena gave me a huge smile which could only make me laugh, at least she was eager and motivated. I couldn't help myself from liking her just a bit more.

Zipping up my bag and pulling it over my back once again, the two of us made quick progress toward Occed. It was maybe around twenty to thirty minutes of walking before we made it, finally.

* * *

The city was huge, lots of places to explore. Buildings were like an average of 10 feet tall, and Dalieya was not kidding about the hustling of all of the people here. The main problem was trying to find out where to go, and since most of the people were taller than me, I couldn't see anything.

"Well dang. Where do we go from here?" I asked trying to stand on my toes to scope through all of the people while there wasn't even a chance.

"I'm sure you noticed i'm a bit shy around this many other people." She gave a shy giggle. "I can still show you the way to the pokemon center though, no problem."

The Mightyena led the way as I followed right by her side, a couple of unfamiliar faces staring here and there, I continued to act casually as I always did, slipping my hands in my pocket.

While we were walking, we heard a wolf whistle our way. Turning to where it was, the two of us saw two pokemon walking our way.

One being a Torracat, while the other being an Umbreon who gave me a wink as he passed by.

"Nice catch of the day, my dude."

The two walked away as if not saying anything at all, leaving me with an awkward blush on my face since I caught the double meaning in that sentence. Peeking to Dalieya, she looked like she was blushing too, but she didn't seem to be hiding it with that smile of hers.

"Anyway!" I exclaimed to get my mind off of it. "Should we be getting to somewhere?"

About a couple of more minutes of walking and we were finally there at the pokemon center. The building wasn't as tall as most of the others, I would estimate about 3 stories high. The only reason I could tell it apart was that it had that familiar orange roof with the pokeball on it.

We went inside, it was honestly a rather refreshing place, the first time I have felt the great AC in like...a day I guess.

"So...what do we do here?"

"Well, I am not necessarily your pokemon. That means anyone can catch me if they wanted to, wouldn't want that would we? Also, you told me you were seventeen, so you would need to be registered in the training system...or whatever it's called."

Dalieya mulled her head over as I nodded.

"Sounds simple enough, I suppose."

I walked straight up to the main counter with Dalieya following close behind me. Nurse Joy looked different than her other counterparts, her hair was much longer than it would usually be. Heh, regional differences are strange.

Still, she put the 'joy' in her greeting to me, so I couldn't complain.

"Hello! Welcome to the pokemon center! What can I do for you today?"

"Uh, hey." I said with an awkward wave. "Few things, first I would like to be a registered trainer, if that's alright with you."

"Sure, that'll be just fine! I just need to see a little ID and you'll be all taken care of!"

" _ID huh? Do I even have any valid info on me at all here?"_ I nodded to her anyway even though I was planning to pull out a lie just in case.

When I reached into my pocket however, I did not feel my wallet. There was only a single plastic card in there, which I pulled out and it did not look recognizable to me at all.

Though, it actually had my name, the date I was born, as well as other info that I didn't bother to look into at the moment. I simply gave her the card.

She inserted it into some machine, waited a few minutes before giving it back to me. Apparently I didn't see any difference besides the marking in the back of the card.

"Your parents must have a lot of money." Nurse Joy told me, making rather curious because I only had thirty dollars in my wallet, which disappeared so…

I took a closer look at my card, this time looking at all of the details.

 _Name: Kenny_

 _Age: 17_

 _Birth: 02/10/99_

 _ID: 25935_

 _Registered: January 25, 2017_

 _Money: 3,000,000_

"Eh!? Okay, maybe I didn't see that right..."

I looked again, and sure enough my eyes weren't deceiving me...I was rich! I was so freaking rich I felt like I could cry... _but wait_ , then again thinking about how fast I could go through it in a world like this I held my excitement.

Of course Dalieya couldn't have been any more confused about this.

"One more thing, I would like to make this lady over here my pokemon." I referred to the hyena right beside me. "You see, her trainer is...well gone. We partnered up just recently so I was wondering if you could do that."

"Oh...I understand. I'm sorry for your lost. May you give me the trainer's name?"

"It's Sanin."

Dalieya smiled a little, somewhat happy that I remembered his name, at least she accepted what had already happened.

There was a few minutes of work for Nurse Joy to do before she was finished.

"Alright, Kenny. Everything is set and done!" She announced happily. "One last thing, do you have her poke ball still?"

Before I could give the obvious answer, Dalieya went digging into my bag, which I left on the floor when we came in.

She pulled out a pokeball, which was bit dirty, and brought it over to me.

" _Where'd did this come from...? She might have had it near the whole time…"_

"Great, then everything is alright then! Would you like a room here as well since you may want to see the city?"

I turned toward Dalieya.

"What do you think? Wanna hang in Occed for a while?"

The dark type gave a bark and a nod, wanting to check out more of the place as much as I did.

"Wait, that reminds me! Uh, Joy you don't happen to have a map of the region do you? You could say I don't know my way around too much."

I rubbed my hand behind my neck in awkward embarrassment.

"Sure!" She bent down behind the counter and she came back up with two maps folded rather neatly.

"I'll give you one for the city along with the region map! Courtesy of us! Also." She handed me a key, which I took in my hand.

"Here's the key to your room, you'll be on the third floor, three down to the right."

Nurse joy gave me a smile while I stuck the maps down in my pocket along with my card, hopefully I can get an easy to use digital map somewhere.

"Thanks."

I kept the key in my hand as I picked up my bag and headed upstairs, with my partner following close behind. It didn't take much time to find our room, using the key to get inside.

We looked around, there wasn't too much to say. There was a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. All of the walls and floors were painted a jet black color. While most people would find that plain and bland, I found it kind of cool. Also, black keeps that sunlight. So awesome sleep, here I come!

Couch being like a beige or cream color while the sheets in the bedroom were a dark blue color. While blue is one of my main colors, I have come to hate to see any of it in my room since it's the same color of the walls of my own, it's a minor gripe so I won't complain.

The kitchen and bathroom, was just a kitchen and bathroom. Nothing to say.

I could only guess Dalieya hasn't been a domestic place such as this since who knows when? She was certainly exploring the place, looking over every inch.

"Hhmmm…." I sat my ass on the couch and looked through the map of Occed, so many places were on this map it was ridiculous. It was an up to date map of all of the hottest places to shop, eat food, celebrate certain occasions, or whatever.

It all was a real hassle to look through, but at least detailed.

I asked the Bite pokemon a question when she came into my view at last.

"So where do you think we should go first?"

Showing her the map, she looked over it for a moment before her ears perked up sharply. She pointed me a place on the map.

"Eh? Why the shopping mall?"

"Well, I never went there before." She said shyly.

"So, a powerful, battle hardened hyena pokemon who is more than capable of sending me flying into a ditch by merely ramming into my side, wants to go on a shopping spree. Fair enough."

I closed the map as the canine yipped for joy. Heh. She sure was weird for a Mightyena…

I slipped my bag back over my back, just in case I end up buying too much stuff, which most people told me is impossible to not do with a girl. I guess I would find out for myself.

* * *

Sooner than later, we found our way at the shopping mall. Of course it had to be just as populated as outside, if that was possible.

This reminded me of the times I went to the mall with my mom, I was so easily amused by the huge space in an inside place, every attraction, food stand, clothing store, I wanted to see it all.

This mall had even more than just that stuff, there were also a bunch of pokemon themed places to look around, as well as extra for humans **gasp** like me!

Seriously, the mall just seemed better here, and since this was Dalieya's first time here, she would be able to pretty much see my experiences every time I came here as a child. She totally seemed excited!

"So have you ever been to the mall back at home, Ken?"

"Dozens of times when I was a kid! There were so many places to explore it was like we were still outside, there are many things to do here!"

"What should we do first!?"

Dalieya bent down her hind legs in a play stance with her tail wagging furiously.

I looked toward my clothes, which did seem a little roughed up at the moment.

"Maybe a clothing store."

* * *

Using the maps around the mall, we eventually found our way to a trainer clothing store just plainly named "Train your Wear". (I am horrible at names, you'll have to bare with it. As well as the characters constantly poking at it.)

The name itself made me cringe a little.

"What were they thinking?"

Once we walked inside however, everything made me quickly forget of that awful name. There were so many clothes, so many accessories for male and female alike that it was insane. There was even a part of the store for pokemon wear as well.

"Wow, they have a lot of stuff…" I said quietly, my hyena comrade nodding in agreement as a lady approached the two of us.

"Hi there, sir. Welcome to Train your Wear! Here we have the best clothes for the lowest prices."

"Hhmp, i'll be the judge of that then." I spoke crossing my arms. "Anything you recommend?"

The lady looked me over for a minute before going to the far left of the store, signaling us to follow her. She picked out a nice looking trainer jacket. Black and red stripes, definitely would catch my eye.

"Well, I like that. Got a black hoodie to go with that?"

"We have just what you need."

She went further down the rack and picked out a plain, black hoodie. Oh my...it was perfect!

"I love it! Now what's the price of both of them?"

The lady looked over the tags and was quick in giving me a response.

"That just adds up to a measly 500, sir!" She announced proudly as my jaw almost dropped. Such low prices! I might as well not spend anything at all! _So apparently their logic still applies here, or lack thereof…_

I looked over to Dalieya, who still was by my side. Making me confused.

"You don't want anything? You're just sitting there." I said with a laugh.

"Wait, you mean I get my own things too? Wow! This is great!" She ran off into the store looking for whatever she wanted, she reminded me of a child sometimes, which was kind of cute, I guess.

I picked out a pair of jeans and some boots, and I also saw a red scarf.

"Holy shit, this store has everything…" I almost broke into tears as I held the scarf in my hand. _Keep yourself together man…_

At any rate, I was done quickly since I already knew what I wanted and at these prices I would have a lot to spare. I was at the counter now, simply waiting for Dalieya, who came not too long after with a pair of shades on and a pink neckerchief in her maw.

"I can understand the shades, but why...pink?"

"What's wrong with pink? I like the color." She muffled.

"Nothing, nevermind. If you like it I have no problem with it."

I should have mentioned that the lady had been staring at me like I was crazy, I suppose I forgot the other people can't understand pokemon. Though she did tell me something.

"I think your Mightyena is adorable wearing pink, actually." She told me, making Dalieya give a bright blushing smile, I guess it's nice to mix things up…

Anyway, I paid for our stuff and we were out of there.

* * *

I barely made a dent in my money, though later I will have to come up with a way to gain more.

Also I should mention I also saw a larger bag that would be much better for carrying my stuff, so I bought it, and I got a free hat for some reason, lucky me.

I put most of the stuff in my bag, though my Mightyena partner wanted to wear the pink bandana now, she really seemed to like it.

Getting on my knees, I started to tie it around her neck, soon enough being finished.

"How does it look?"

"I honestly think you look cute with it on."

We both blushed as we caught on to what just came out of my mouth.

"You really think so?" She asked me shyly, I nodded trying to keep my mouth shut from here before something slipped from my new bag.

A tiny sheet of paper was there on it, and there was a phone number on it.

"The fuck is this?"

Dalieya tilted her head at me.

"Why are girls suddenly giving me their number?" I laughed. "People these days, she must be desperate for someone I guess."

"Desperate? Why do you suggest that?"

"Oh come on. I'm not exactly what you would call a worthy companion. No taste."

Dalieya went silent for a moment, suddenly that made me feel a little bad even though I was talking about myself.

"Alright, maybe I shouldn't say that." I spoke trying to break the silence.

"It isn't just that...but…"

"But what?"

"Well, it can wait until later." She returned her face to me with a smile. "Thank you for buying this stuff for me, what should we do next?"

I was a little curious about her sudden moment of silence, but I guessed that I shouldn't have bothered her about it for now and I resumed on making her first mall experience the greatest it could be.

* * *

We continued the oncoming hours just having the best of fun. We ate at a lot of food stands, played some games, heck...the canine decided to be a bad girl and run around the mall causing me to chase her and look like an idiot myself, though still rather fun I had to admit.

At the end of it all, we were just laughing, and of course, me being exhausted after a long day. Honestly, I did not think it was possible to have this much fun…

Just as we were starting to head out, someone made an open announcement. Since we were curious of it, we decided to stay and listen.

" **Yo everyone! Don't forget to join us at Occed Square tomorrow night for the firework show! You'll be psyched once you get there! Peace dudes and dudettes!"**

"A fireworks show?"

I snatched the map out of my pocket.

 _Whoops, wrong one._

I snatches the right map this time out of my pocket and took a look.

"Fireworks, I think it could be fun! I've only seen them once but they're beautiful."

"Like you-"

Dalieya looked at me. "What was tha-"

I started to fake cough before she could finish her sentence and pulled my map over my blushing face. "Sorry, I think I have a bit of a cold." I lied terribly.

"But yeah, fireworks?" I continued pulling the map down. "Count me in."

The two of us headed back to the pokemon center, we didn't talk much, just staring at the night sky coming upon us. I would peek at Dalieya on the way, the way she walked was actually beautiful, crimson eyes reflecting perfectly against the orange sky.

Sometimes, it would seem like she would be peeking at me too, but my eyes always seemed a second too late in catching her, I couldn't tell. She probably thought I was pretty weird or something.

I decided to break the silence and make some small talk.

"Today was actually really fun, I would have to say I wouldn't have experienced this without you being around. Honestly, thanks, Dalieya."

"I can say the same, too. I can't wait to watch the fireworks with you."

We both smiled to each other. As we finally came inside the pokemon center, nightfall was just settling and Nurse Joy gave a warm greeting to us as we went upstairs.

I yawned and stretched out as we finally got back inside our little hotel room, heh how nice, they left complimentary food on the living room table, now that's room service.

Still feeling total exhaustion in my body, I think I was ready for bed. I told Dalieya I was gonna take a quick shower, so I went and did my thing.

Luckily, I always had a tank top and gym shorts under my normal clothes, sleeping on the go is now a breeze when you don't have your normal night clothes.

After that.

I came out in the living room to where Dalieya much to my amusement was watching some cartoons, _and I am pretty sure she's a bit older than me._

"Goodnight, i'm heading to bed." I spoke groggily with a small wave and she gave me one back though with much more energy.

"Good night! I'll be having my bath now too."

I smiled and went to the bedroom, I honestly found it cool how she knew how to take her own baths in a bathtub. _Nice._.

* * *

Later on in the night, I have been far past the point of sleeping, though I have woken up in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes to see the face of Dalieya, whose body was snuggled into the blanket with me. We was slightly snoozing, soft and not enough to bother me.

Though we were face to face and quite close, which I found a little awkward for me but not that I didn't like it. I turned myself the other way as to not be in her space, though the hyena only came closer up behind me, snuggling into me.

When I peeked behind, she had a smile on her face.

" _Fine…"_ I thought, a smile sneaking its way on my face as well as I went back to sleep...


	4. A Really Long Date

**Call from Another World**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author: Welcome to Chapter 4 everyone. So I don't think this new chapter will be as long as the last one, but I hope you like it anyway. You can give me feedback if you like. I'll just say that I have been waiting to do this chapter for quite sometime, of course for those reading, I am sure you have a clue what it is.**

 **Let's get into it.**

 **I don't own Pokémon and please enjoy the read.**

* * *

 _The morning started to come upon us after long and peaceful sleep. The sun was shining, birds were singing, roosters were crowing-_

 _Wait, what?_

My eyes snapped open, well they blinked a few times, closed again, and then snapped open as I was annoyingly woken up by what sounded like an actual rooster crowing outside, like it was the freaking country or something.

I slid myself out from the bed and walked over to the window, where I proceeded to glare outside. No matter how many daggers I stared at the streets, the people, the cars, not one rooster or anything chicken related was in sight…

I didn't know where it was coming from, but it wouldn't stop.

" _Dammit, and I was sleeping good too…I hate this."_

I had no choice but to stay up, I wish I brought my headphones...or something to even just listen to music at all.

Dalieya was somehow still sleeping just fine, and a dog should have better luck hearing this than me...so the reason she was able to sleep like this was beyond me. _In fact…_

An evil smirk came on my face as I remembered yesterday morning, when she scared the crap out of me from my sleep. _Sure I wasn't holding a grudge...but it sure would be nice to get her back…_

I snuck towards the bed at such a slow pace that it would drive blue hedgehogs to the point of insanity. _She was right there...all peaceful and happy in her sleep….Oh this was going to feel so great..._

For some reason, I found myself not trying to get any closer as I kept looking at her. She was vulnerable, basically just asking for it, but I didn't want to do it. I was hunched with the evil stance and all just ready to strike...but I stood back up.

" _Someday, I will get you back…"_

The smile on her face, I don't know what it was about it that totally would change my intentions...eh, who cares?

Deciding to drop my ambition, for now anyway, I just sat back on the bed, looking at Dalieya.

What was it about her, that made me so happy all the time. She's such a joy who manages to brighten up the day of whoever she may meet, it's hard to believe there are people, pokemon rather, like that in the world.

I lightly stroked one of her two shiny black manes with my hand, her fur would seem to shine a bit due to the sunlight that snuck in through the windows. She was just...beautiful…

" _What did I do to deserve someone like you? Last time I checked, I was put here technically because I am such an asshole. Nothing adds up here."_

Crossing my arms thinking. That's all I felt like I could do…

"Morning." Dalieya said to me adding a cute little yawn, honestly almost making me leap back a few feet because I totally didn't know it was possible to go from sleeping to being awake that quickly.

"Morning to you as well. Sleep well?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, I had the best dream ever."

I could see her tail wagging under the sheets before she got up, so this should be good.

"Mind telling me what was that dream was about?"

"Uhhhh, I'll tell you about it later. You should be getting dressed, silly."

Well, I thought it would be good.

"Alright, have it your way then."

I brushed my teeth, washed up, and I decided to wear my black hoodie, normal blue jeans, and my normal shoes. There's a time and place for everything…

 _Actually think about hearing that everywhere you go, it would get certainly annoying after a while…_

Anyway, I was all set, though for what reason. I wasn't sure. The fireworks show wasn't going to start until late tonight. So honestly, the day schedule was open for us to do whatever.

As naturally, I would ask Dalieya where did she want to head. I certainly didn't feel like staying in here all day anyway, so wherever we went would not matter much to me.

"Well, how about we get some breakfast somewhere?"

"Actually, I think you've just read my mind. Anywhere food is located is my kind of place."

Dalieya giggled and poked my belly, making me guard myself in defense.

"I'm sure you're right about that."

We both laughed and after searching for somewhere on the map to where we could eat breakfast, I eventually found a place that looked like it would have some edible content, though with no descriptions on the map, I felt it was a little vague. Oh well.

I looked over to the clock, it was about 9:00 in the morning now, the show wouldn't be starting until 7:00 later tonight, as I have read in a paper that was slipped under our door.

 _Yeah, a teen reading the newspaper, I guess it's a thing now._

We would still have time to find something else to do after, but for now I didn't worry about it.

Soon we started making our way to our destination and it was actually closer to the pokemon center than the mall, so there wasn't much time wasted in getting there.

It was actually one of those outside seating restaurants, which I honestly didn't like, though Dalieya on the other hand, loved the fresh air and the space outdoor dining had to offer, so I guess it was a take it or leave it deal and we just took it.

Though in most cases I would normally find the idea of sitting outside eating in front of a bunch of people disturbing and awkward, Dalieya looked like she was taking it down easy street despite her stating that she was shy.

Also, it would be better if there were more people here like a group, but the fact of it just being me and her almost made it like... _Okay, maybe I am thinking about this too hard, just be Kenny, and eat when the food comes._

We sat there mostly just staring at everyone else and it would a few minutes before someone finally would come to give us our breakfast menus at last.

I opened mine and started looking through it before I notice Dalieya having a lot of trouble with opening hers, mostly because she had no hands and those huge claws didn't help her out.

Being polite, I decided to open it for her and I set it standing up for her on the table. She gave me a bright smile like always.

"Thanks, Ken."

"Heh. No problem."

We both started to look at our menus, I was noticing some pretty enticing food choices. They all were super cheap too according to my money stash, it would no problem to have an all I could eat buffet if I wanted to.

There was fluffy buttermilk pancakes, a fried ham and cheese omelet that was looking on point, soft, amazing, cheesecake...cheesecake, oh no they didn't. This world...is just too awesome, maybe I should go across dimensions more often.

"Yo, you decided on what you want yet?" I asked the hyena, who shook her head no.

"I haven't had most of these foods before, I would like to try something new though...Can you help me decide?"

Dalieya held her black tail up to her chin as I scooted my chair next to hers and took at her menu.

"Hhmmm, you ever tried cheesecake before?" I asked her with a grin. She shook her head no.

"Well, I recommend that, trust me. It's that awesome."

Dalieya nodded to me. "Alright thanks."

As I started to scoot my chair back to where it originally was, the canine stopped me with a question before I could finish the action.

"Actually...I was hoping that we could actually sit next to each other...you know, since we're such close friends and such." She added with a shy smile at the end.

"Oh, sure. Just what I was thinking too, haha." I kept my chair back in the same place as the waiter came back to ask me for what we wanted.

I simply told him that we wanted a simple two slices of cheesecake. I paid the money that I owed, and me and Dalieya just decided to chat for the waiting time.

After we ate, I decided to give the waiter a _**small**_ tip, and we were on our way.

"Wow, that was one of the best slices of cake I have ever had!"

The hyena licked her muzzle, it was rather hilarious how she reacted to the first bite, and the last. Actually, those were the only two bites from her I have seen when it came to that cake.

"Yeah, you bet! It was excellent, a perfect eleven out of ten if I do say so myself."

"It's still morning I bet, what do you want to do now?"

"Actually, speaking of time, I really need to find somewhere to get a watch. I hate not knowing what time it is…"

* * *

Later on, I was able to find a place on the map that sold the best digital watches. I honestly don't care about the fancy ones, I just need something that's teched up and is easy to read at the same time.

It was high noon.

"Can you believe how slow time is...? We still have hours to kill."

"Well what do you want to do, Ken?"

I shrugged my shoulders to her question.

"Let's just go back to the pokemon center for now and just rest up, we'll think of something later."

 _4 Hours Pass..._

Well, I sure didn't have any ideas. Oh well, at least I got to take a long nap, I guess that makes up for it. My Mightyena companion was still looking through the map for this long.

I couldn't blame her, being an outside pokemon and all of that I would hate being inside for that long too…

"Ken! I finally know where we should go!"

Her screaming to the top of her lungs almost made me bounce straight out of the bed toward the ceiling. I thanked gravity for the fact that I was still alive and I proceeded to walk out to the living room couch to where Dalieya was laid.

I gave a rub to my eyes which were adjusting to the light.

"Great, where to?"

"We should totally go roller skating! It's really fun!"

"Uhm, roller skating?" I took a pause. "I don't mean to be a downer or whatever, but I totally suck at that."

Dalieya laughed.

"Maybe it's because you never tried?"

"Well...I tried a lot when I was a kid. Wait, can dogs even skate in the first place?"

"Yeah! Anyone can when they get used to it!"

I brung my hand over my face and face palmed. "Welp, there goes logic. Alright. I guess we're going skating then."

The hyena barked happily, all I could do was just laugh.

* * *

So we were there, finally, it was a long walk. I think it's the most amount of walking I have done in a week, and I am just talking about today!

Anyway, I didn't actually know roller skating was a thing here. People and their pokemon just skating around having the time of their lives, at least it wasn't ice skating…

"Oh c'mon Kenny. This'll be fun, it doesn't matter if you fall." She told me while I was paying for our skate gear.

"Well, I'll tell that to my bum if I do." I laughed at my stale sense of humor as I helped Dalieya put on her skates on. For some reason, we both were blushing whenever my hands would touch her paws...I didn't want to think that it was possible, but I may have had a crush on Dalieya…

Every time I would get close I would have these strange, uncontrollable and annoying feelings whenever I would be near her, especially touch her. I never felt these towards anyone that I have met, and just because this annoyed me...I didn't mean in a bad way.

Was it possible she had those same feelings towards me? Of course not…

At any rate, I was done soon enough. I was putting on my gear now. When I was done with that, I stood up to my feet, and when I did I nearly slipped on absolutely nothing so I had to anchor myself to the ground.

"Come on, Ken! Let's have some fun!" Called the Mightyena from the skating rink, who was actually skating much better than I could.

I wish roller skating was a dead sport like it was back home, because I knew I was about to embarrass myself real bad.

Taking slow and heavy steps, I eventually made my way onto the roller rink at last. Though standing on the surface made my legs start to quiver like they were suddenly made of jelly, making me quickly grab onto the nearby ledge to support.

Dalieya giggled as she skated by me as I was forced to subject to it, since I looked like some kind of old man.

"Ken, this is so easy when you get used to it. You can't be scared to try it."

"What? Who said I was scared...because I'm not...I just have to find my balance!" I forced myself off of the rail and tried to stand on my two feet, which ended up being a terrible idea because it sent me flinging across the rink into another person.

"Hey idiot watch it!"

The guy, looking maybe in his mid twenties or something, with his ragged dusty brown hair pushed me off of him, it got me irritated, but I didn't feel the need to start a fight.

"Watch it dude, he's just a kid." Someone else told him trying to stand up for me.

"Don't worry about it, I am fine. Still, thanks." I spoke for myself, though it took me a bit to stand up.

"You're not gonna be if you don't watch your step, kid." He said, pointing his finger into my chest. _How mature._

Suddenly there was snarling and there was Dalieya, standing right beside me, her skates were now off. "Keep your hands off of him!" She barked, not that he understood a word that she said but he still had a dirty mouth to say what was next.

"You better call back your mutt."

"The hell did you just say she was? You keep her out of your damn mouth!"

He snatched me up by my jacket, I had to hold my breath of the disgusting smell coming from his mouth. "What are you going to do about it?"

Dalieya lunged at him and bit at his leg not once, but several times, making him let go of me and howl in pain as her sharp fangs dug into his flesh.

 _So apparently, I didn't have to do a thing since she was a girl that spoke for herself. But…_

I told Dalieya to stop for a moment and she did, only because I seemed to have a good reason to. Since the guy still had the balls to stand on his two feet and glare at us, I guess he would be losing them.

"Ya know, I may suck at skating, but I know what else I can do with these skates." I gave an evil smirk before I swung my roller skating boot right into his nutshack, making the guy scream out in agony before falling to the ground on his side, gripping his area.

"Don't talk shit about my Mightyena ever again, bastard."

Without another word I took Dalieya into my arms with a hug, which she seemed rather surprised at because of what she just saw me do.

"I'm not too lazy to kick someone's ass who talks about the people I care about."

"Thanks, Ken." She said licked my cheek in a friendly way, though it made us both blush a bit.

Suddenly, there was clapping, applause. We looked up to see the people around us cheering, which is weird, because that dude might have been killed if I let Dalieya keep going at it. He was an asshole though, guess there might be joys to still being a kid.

Two police men came in then. One of them was quite tall, being slightly muscular but not much to look at. The other was bigger and bulkier in waist, but not as tall.

"Alright! What the hell is going on here!" The first officer asked us.

Before I could even make up a sentence the people began to speak.

"This man threatened to beat up this poor child!"

"He even grabbed him! That's when his awesome Mightyena protected him!"

Other comments were made on the situation by nearly everyone, much to my amazement. Normally, I wouldn't like people standing up for me...but seeing all of this. Sure was a change.

The officers nodded before the second one went over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You and your Mightyena make a great team, kid. Stop by the police station when you're a bit older if you would like some training later."

He gave us a thumbs up before he and his partner went over to the dude and snatched him up by the arms, the irony. The both of us couldn't help but laugh. _Do I see myself as part of the OCPD? That's what I think it would be called anyway._

With a few murmurs and stuff, the people wished me well and went back to skating, which was nice of them.

Dalieya told me she wanted to try something and that she needed me to put her shoes back on, which I had no problem with doing.

With that done, she stood in front of me. "Hold on to my tail!" She said with a smile.

"Eh? Why?"

"C'mon, just do it!"

Though her tail was wagging fast, I managed to catch in my hand, I held it with both just in case she tried anything funny.

"Hold on."

She started to skate me around the roller rink at crazy speed that would send anyone sliding right into the next dimension, well that's what it felt like, anyway.

"Slow the heck down! How strong are you to be able to yank me around like this!?"

Though I was scared for my life, I was laughing and actually having a lot of fun. Dalieya could see that and laughed with me.

"I'm just strong enough, Ken!"

Everyone started looking at us in amusement as I blushed. Though slightly embarrassed, I kind of didn't care. I just focused on having a good time!

* * *

Hours would pass until it would finally come to 6:30 in the evening.

Since we had two hours worth of fun and were going to see the fireworks show, we said farewell to all of the new buds that we made and heading south to Occed Square.

Once again it was sunset, that time where people would usually reflect on what a day that they had. I didn't find myself doing this for the last couple of years before I came here in the pokemon world, and the strange thing is...most of the things that I have done here, I could have done back at home too...it was honestly thanks to Dalieya that I was seeing this side of things at all…

 _Heh...Dalieya, I could only feel myself get more attached to her by the minute, though we have spent the past few days together without a break, that doesn't explain why she was always on my mind._

 _These simple feelings of friendship when we first met have just evolved into something just so much more. She wasn't just an animal, not just a pokemon, not just anyone else. She was Dalieya, a partner and companion who would stick by my side always, until the end of time._

 _We've shared laughs, tears, memories, all of this in just a few days. I don't know if love between a human and a pokemon is possible, I only knew that every time I would hug her I felt like I could never let go, of course these feelings wouldn't be possible with animals back home...they're intelligent, but it's just plain weird…_

Dalieya gave a sigh as she stared up at the sky, nightfall was nearly upon us and we would make it to the square before 7:00.

"Something wrong, Dalieya?"

"No, not at all. I was just thinking of how great you've made these past few days for me, you've really helped me out in these hard times."

"Oh. Wasn't expecting that answer."

"I think you put yourself down too much, and while you sometimes try to be distant...you're actually really nice."

I sighed. "Thanks." I responded with a smile. "You're right, the show should be starting soon, c'mon."

As the sun finally set and as day turned into night, we were at town square. Which turned out to be a big open grass plain, though not nearly as wide as the Verdant Plains, it was big enough for their to be a few hundred people to just lay out in their own space and enjoy the show.

We eventually found our own space too that we had to ourselves, and we sat.

"You think we should have brought some snacks?" I asked.

"I don't need any, I have you here, that's all I think I'll need."

We both smiled towards each other and blushed, we blush a lot now that I think about it.

"I would say the same for you...but I am getting hungry though."

We both laughed as she play punched me in my arm with her paw.

"Will you ever change?"

"Nah, I don't think I will." I replied.

We sat closer to each other as some guy was starting to speak in a microphone, possibly announcing the start of the show, but I became distracted by Dalieya who laid her paw on my hand.

It seemed to be by mistake because she quickly withdrew it when I saw, but I took it back in both of my hands. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know if I was crazy, I knew I was about to do it.

"Uh...dang. Oh look, we're holding hands...Dammit why can't I talk."

I sighed feeling like I just embarrassed myself more than ever. Dalieya kept looking at me.

"If you have something to say to me, then say it. I have something to say to you too, if that's the case…"

She smiled, she didn't look away from me, she just looked into my eyes. I took a breath.

"Well, I guess...to be honest, Dalieya. I have these feelings toward you. It's hard to say...exactly but I will try my best to."

Dalieya was silent.

"You see...you were the first person I met here, and the first friend I have felt like I had in awhile. I trust you, a lot, you have my back when I need you and honestly you have taught me to appreciate life and the people that surround me."

"R-really...You feel that way about me?"

"It's not just that. You are also very beautiful...I don't know. Something about your eyes, your smile, the way your fur blows in the wind and all of that. I catch myself feeling weird and giggy each time I see your face…"

"Ken, I think I feel the same way about you. You listen to me when I talk and you have taken me as your partner, despite your pride. You have helped me get over my past and made me want to plan a new future. The way you would look at me everyday, it always made me really happy, though I would never get my hopes up that you could like me that way..."

She said lowering her ears before I scooted next to her even closer than ever to the point where we nearly squeezed each other.

"Well I do, and now you know. If there's anything that I want to say to you...it's that...I love you, Dalieya. Also, another thing...I want to explore this region with you by me every step of the way."

"I wanted to say the same thing to you, actually. I love you too, Ken."

Without another word she suddenly pushed her muzzle against my mouth and we were now kissing, I was finding my face turning completely red...hers was doing the same.

As if on cue, the fireworks finally began to burst in the sky, lighting up the night. We both stared in awe, I believed this was the first time we have seen fireworks in a long time.

Dalieya snuggled up under me, and I finally felt comfortable enough to wrap my arms around her as tight as possible, well not too tight. If I had a tail that was anything like her's right now, it would be wagging for sure…

"So wait, we're actually together now?"

"Yes, Ken. We are." She said with a giggle licking me under my chin as we watched the beautiful night sky together.

 _Who knows what the future will bring from here…?_


	5. Make Way!

**Call from Another World**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Author: Hello everyone, welcome to Chapter 5 of Call from Another World.**

 **Leaving a review would be nice if you can, I actually would like to know what everyone actually likes about this story. This way, I don't end up taking anything out in later chapters that you guys may want to see more of, and I will be able to add new concepts successfully.**

 **Also another thing, get ready for a new character or two soon! Now without further ado...**

 **Let's head into the next part of the adventure!**

 **I don't own Pokémon, obvious stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _The following morning actually didn't try to bite me in the ass, it seemed to actually be one of the best mornings that I have ever had in fact. For once, I didn't have much to complain about and that is a pretty good thing._

 _Dalieya, my Mightyena companion was in my arms the whole night as we slept, she was finally mine. Having someone that I actually called my girlfriend...times have changed in the few days that I have been here, rather rapidly._

 _My friends would go bananas over the plain thought of that I actually had a girlfriend._

 _Still, it was the best morning ever. How fitting that it followed pretty much the best night ever. I never felt so close to anyone while just watching a simple fireworks show, which was a rather beautiful one._

 _It was hard to believe we actually stayed out past midnight for it. Yep, fireworks that go on for five hours, I don't make this crap up. Dalieya was exhausted and sleepy after, meaning I had to do what I thought I would never do for anyone in a million years...basically I carried her._

 _We both knew everything from there was going to be awesome, but hey, I am sounding like a broken record here..._

* * *

I was finally waking up, feeling that strange but good fuzzy feeling, or maybe that was just Dalieya's fur, which I have of course noticed to be very soft and a bit fluffy. I actually did not want to let her go, but it was actually past 9:00 in the morning, maybe my laziness rubbed off on her.

Deciding to finally sit up, I stretched my limbs for a bit. Just for the simple pleasure of hearing that cracking sound. I didn't do it too often. I looked towards my Mightyena.

" _Heh, Dalieya's so cute just laying there...I guess I could let her sleep some more, we did stay up pretty late last night, after all."_

I slowly got myself off of the bed so I wouldn't wake her up. I began to look outside after walking over to the window, knowing that I had a big journey ahead of me. How much of it will I see?

 _That voice seemed to sneak its way back into my memory, as well as the reason why I was here to begin with._

 _Apparently since I have not learned all of the things that it wanted me to, I am still here. That's good, because that means I get to be here with Dalieya...but I did not know how long this would last._

 _No, I never told her about this voice, I did not plan to neither. It seemed just...unfair. I didn't even know everything yet, especially about what's ahead. Just how much will be taken from me when this is all said and done?_

I shook my head, I did not want to worry about it. If anything, I was going to make the most of it, no turning back now…

Walking into the bathroom, I took a look at myself. Somethings just seemed...different about me. Even though I would see the same 5'6'', the same light brown skin, the same black hair, the same me that I always saw. For some reason though, I just felt like a totally new person…

I proceeded to just wash my face and brush my teeth like any other morning, deciding to push my thoughts to the back of my head. It felt like an appropriate day to finally wear my trainer clothes as well as my new boots and cap.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't know whether to say that I looked cool, or stupid.

Remembering what I had said to Dalieya, I leaned back on the bathroom wall. We were about to explore the Axael region together, taking on whatever it may throw our way.

This was going to be no easy feat, but with the limited time that I had, I just wanted to live in the moment.

I went back into the room, Dalieya wasn't anywhere in sight. As I looked around for her, I suddenly felt a pair of paws land on my back.

"Morning dear!"

"Holy shit!" I yelled trying to turn around, but I only fell on my ass thanks to my heavy foot.

I grabbed my chest in silence, trying to breathe the air as I glared at the mischievous Mightyena who was giggling at her successful effort to scare the crap out of me once again.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" I exclaimed with a smirk as I tackled the canine and pinned her down to the floor.

"You better prepare yourself!"

Without another word, I started to tickle her gray furry belly. Of course I wouldn't attempt to harm her in any way, but I did plan to make her laugh until she cried.

"Oh Arceus! K-Ken s-stop!" Dalieya stuttered as she was forced into uncontrollable laughter. I listened to her, but this was too much fun to stop.

"Why should I?"

"Please Ken! It really tickles! My gut hurts now!"

"Alright. Alright."

I stopped tickling her, letting her able to breathe finally as her laughter died down. We were just looking at each other, smiling, staring right into each other's eyes.

"Heh, I just love making you smile." I told her without even realizing I was still on top of her.

She pushed her muzzle towards my lips in a passionate kiss as her tail softly wagged beneath her. "I love you so much."

I kissed her back before telling me. "Trust me, I know."

"Well we should get ready, you mind dear?"

Dalieya giggled as I finally realized that I was still on top of her.

"Oops."

* * *

Having packed the rest of our things, eating some food, and tying on my red scarf and Dalieya's pink bandanna, we headed out of the room. I have decided to keep both of my bags by the way.

"Bye, Nurse Joy! Thanks for letting us stay here!" I said to her as we were about to exit.

"Wait a minute, Ken!"

"Hhm?"

I turned around and walked back to the counter where Nurse Joy was, Dalieya right beside me as always.

"You're a new trainer right? Do you know anything about battling? Or your pokemon's battle stats and moves?" The nurse asked.

"Well, I know type advantages and stuff like that. I have never been in a battle though. I don't know really know much about Dalieya either battle wise…"

I have only just thought about it now, it would have been stupid to go into the wild without knowing how to battle I suppose.

"Here take this." Nurse Joy told me handing me a small black device. It had a screen and also had this weird small antenna at the top. It was small enough to fit in my pocket at least.

"It's a Pokepedia, you can use it to scan any of your pokemon and find out about its stats and more. Try it out."

(Before you ask, I came up with the name before recently just finding out it was actually a website. Too bad it was the best name I could think of.)

I turned towards my girlfriend and pointed the Pokepedia at her. Suddenly, a blue light came from the antenna to do what I would assume to be scanning her.

A bunch of info started to pop up on the screen.

 _Mightyena_

 _Dark Type_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Level 57_

 _Playful Nature_

 _Moves:_

 _Crunch_

 _Double Team_

 _Take Down_

 _Shadow Ball_

"Seems like interesting stuff, this will be useful!" I said looking at all of Dalieya's stats. Of course I was easily amused by anything new in this world.

Joy nodded. "Next, I should make sure you know enough about battling, and then you'll be happily on your way. Your Mightyena is quite strong, so you shouldn't have much trouble heading whichever way."

"Alright, that's well and all...but don't you have to heal hurt pokemon and stuff?" I asked curiously.

"That's alright, Chansey can take of things for me."

"Chansey!" Said the Chansey that I suddenly just noticed right next to Joy. She actually gave a simple hello, but I would rather just imagine that she said it in her poke-speak.

* * *

Anyway, we headed to the back of the center where there was a big training field, though still indoors like a pokemon gym.

Lots of other trainers were training their pokemon and battling one another, some looked to be doing better than others. Though that doesn't make much of a difference at all because I don't know how to battle anyway.

"So what do you think we're gonna do?" Dalieya asked me.

I could only shrug my shoulders because her guess was as good as mine.

"Alright, Ken. You're going to have to know how an actual battle feels like! Go, Audino!"

Nurse Joy grabbed a pokeball and threw it. Soon came out an Audino through the red light.

I had the sudden, undeniable urge to turn my cap backwards for reasons I could not explain. The moment just felt so appropriate for it I guess...

(So keep in mind, this is the first time I have ever written a pokemon battle scene, with trainers anyway. How fitting, this is Ken's first battle too. Well, just bare with me on this.)

"You ready?" I asked Dalieya, who nodded and stepped out into the battle field where Nurse Joy's Audino was waiting.

I took a deep breath feeling a little anxious. Now that Dalieya was out there, she could get hurt...and it was starting to worry me a little.

"Uh Dalieya, you sure you want to battle?"

"Of course! I've been waiting a long time to battle again!" She barked with her tail wagging. "Don't worry, I think you'll do fine, go with the flow!"

I nodded, and took a sigh. A beam of determination surged through my body, though I thought I was having a panic attack at first. It was now time.

"Alright! I am ready!" I announced, taking a moment to remember her moves, as well as the anime battle scenes just for good measure. _Maybe this could work…_

I balled up my fist and got in the moment. A nostalgic R.P.G. tune started to play somewhere in the background...

"I'll let you have the first move then, Ken. Attack when you're ready."

"Have it your way then. Alrighty Dalieya, let's start this off with Crunch!"

The Mightyena barked before she lunged at the Audino showing her sharp fangs, the opposition didn't do a thing before her trainer's mark.

"Jump over it, Audino!"

Just as Dalieya was about to make her hit, the Audino jumped right over her, taking us both by surprise.

"Now use Take Down from the air!" Joy commanded before the Audino used her weight to push herself down at great speed down toward my companion, but I knew that would happen already.

"Use Shadow Ball while she's vulnerable in the air!"

Dalieya reacted faster than a lightning bolt and shot the dark sphere straight at the Audino, and it actually made a hit! _Sanin trained her reflexes well…_

The Audino fell to the ground after taking the full force of the attack, but she still picked herself up.

"Wow, you must be a fast learner." Joy complimented.

"I actually thought using an up front attack like Crunch would kind of draw you out, making you think you can make an easy counter-strike. I knew Shadow Ball could attack at a distance so...it was a gamble, but a legit one." I admitted as Dalieya smiled at me, silently telling me it was a good strategy.

"I've figured. This battle isn't over yet, though! Now use Trick Room!"

 _Wait, Trick Room?_

The area around us suddenly started to change color, as if we were in the freaking matrix. I knew about this move also, but it wasn't a good one...Joy now had the advantage.

Dalieya was moving sluggishly now, I held my breath as she was now at the Audino's mercy. When I thought things couldn't get any worse, that's when Joy commanded the next attack.

"Now use Pound!"

The Audino ran at Dalieya and struck her with a glowing fist, sending her flying a few feet away.

I felt my heart stop that exact moment. I couldn't stand the sight of my Mightyena being hurt by anyone…

I was about to run to her out on the field, she bounced back up almost like nothing ever happened.

"Ken, I told you that I would be fine. Stop worrying, I was made for battle, remember?" Dalieya told me.

Though I still couldn't get over the fact that she was hit, I slowly nodded.

"Good, c'mon let's finish this!"

Dalieya's words made me more confident and got me in the spirit once again.

"Alright! We can win this!" I announced.

"We will see about that! Audino use Pound again!"

"Double Team, let's go!"

Before the Audino could even land a single hit, Dalieya split herself into two, four, eight, basically to the point to where I could not count. _There were so many beautiful hyenas everywhere...uh...anyway!_

Joy's Audino looked around noticing the doppelgangers that surrounded her, not knowing which was the real one.

"Quick Audino! Take them all out with Pound!" Joy commanded but that wasn't gonna end it.

"I'm afraid you won't have time with this! Use Take Down, Dalieya!"

The Mightyena's all charged the Audino at once. Even though they were slower, they came at her in more numbers than she could handle apparently.

Audino tried to attack them all, the ones she hit just disappeared, and the other clones that would have hit her disappeared as well, I had a clue that the real Dalieya was hiding in the crowd soon ready to strike.

"Shadow Ball! Give it your all this time!"

Dalieya shot a full force Shadow Ball once again at the Audino, the dark sphere crackled with lightning sparks surrounding it as it seemed to tear through all of the clones.

With the attack making its mark, there was an explosion. Smoke began to cover the area and I coughed trying to peer through it all.

 _Heh, I don't even have the right gym badges to control this powerful partner of mine now that I think about it, haha._

The smoke began to clear, only one of the pokemon were standing, it happened to be on four legs. The other, Audino, has passed out.

"Oh crap...We won...We actually won Dalieya!"

I held my fists in the air triumphantly as Dalieya ran around me in circles barking happily like the kid that she was. As I put my cap back into its right position, I winked and did the famous peace hand sign.

 _I watched a lot of television when I was a kid._

Audino sat up soon after, rubbing its head as Nurse Joy knelt down to her.

"You did a splendid job, Audino." Joy told to her pokemon, making her smile, and me too a little on the inside...

* * *

A little later, we were back in the front of the pokemon center. Both Dalieya and Audino were now all healed up and everything, and I had more confidence to take on whatever came ahead now. Still, I couldn't believe I have won my first battle.

"I see that you won't have a problem with taking on any battles you may encounter ahead of here. Where do you plan on heading from here?"

"We have decided to head northwest from here toward Route 13." I replied looking at the regional map.

"So you're heading toward the tropical forest part of Axael? I wish you the best of luck! There's not really any dangers on Elemental Way, so you should be fine!"

"Route 13 is named Elemental Way, hm? Sounds cool! Can't wait to see what's ahead! Bye, Nurse Joy!"

Dalieya and I turned to walk outside of the door as we all said our goodbyes. This time for real, we were out of there. I looked up to the sky to see snow falling down, actually the streets were covered in ice and snow today.

It was actually winter when I came over here like at home, I suppose Axael is still warm sometimes like Florida in this season but still…

"This is actually the first time I have seen snow." I said looking around.

"Really? You must have lived somewhere really warm, Ken."

"Oh you have no clue." I responded as I began to smile, picking up the snow in my hand.

"I've heard it doesn't snow around Route 13, so you should enjoy it while you can." Dalieya said with a happy grin.

"Oh. Well that sure sucks…" I balled the snow in my palms. "Well, in special occasion of this fine moment, I say…"

The hyena tilted her head to my statement before being pelted in the face with a snowball. "Snowball fight!" I exclaimed before I started running as fast as my feet could carry me through the thick snow.

Dalieya growled at me before giving chase and tackling me in under half a minute, giving me a face full of snow. We both laughed as we started throwing snow into each others faces.

While I was not certainly a fan of acting like a child in front of all of these people, I could certainly let my pride go this time as long as Dalieya was there being a child with me.

Anyway, after we were done goofing off, we started heading toward the city limits. Well first I had to buy a couple of things like food and other important things before we could.

At any rate, we made it to the outside of the city. The path of Route 13 was just ahead. From here it just looked like a grassy pathway leading into the distance. It seemed a bit long.

"Hhm...So, is there a taxi somewhere or something? Or better yet, an Uber?"

"A what...?" Dalieya asked before giggling. "C'mon what happened to the trainer spirit, real travelers see the world on foot."

"I guess so. As long as it's with you, I think I will be alright."

 _With a simple smile to each other, we finally headed to the next part of the Axael region as the duo I would never want to break apart..._


	6. Update

Hi guys, long time no see. I've been gone for quite a while haven't I? Okay, I won't waste time beating around the bush, let's get down to business. My followers have a right to know that I have been dead, as well as the reason why. To keep it short, my laptop broke, school and work has been in the way but I feel wrong for leaving you all hanging. I promise I will make my absence up to you all, but not on this account. I am no longer Multiversal, I am on a new account, named Nocturnal Novelist. I will rewrite Midnight Hound and Call from another World on this new account somewhere within the next month. If you want a link to this account, just check the bio on my profile. Anyway, I have no clue how many of you are still sticking around, but if you are, I promise I will try and make it worth it. I have nothing else to really speak about, so if you want to ask me anything, just PM me at this account or my new one, I am not the fastest replyer but I will try to answer any questions as soon as I can. See you all another day. Thanks for reaing this.


End file.
